


Da'Vallas

by HeidiBug731



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiBug731/pseuds/HeidiBug731
Summary: A collection of Solavellan drabbles currently ranging from 300 to 800 words. Featuring either heavy angst or fluff from either Solas's or Lavellan's point of view.





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted these on Tumblr and I thought it might be nice to have them collected somewhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Solas

“Solas? What is that?”

He looks down at her as he cradles her in his arms. She should be dead. But by some small miracle or twist of fate, her heart still beats. It won’t for much longer however.

“It’s the Fade,” he tells her, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. “The Veil is gone now.” Pastel colors of pink, orange, yellow, green, and blue swirl around them in an ever shifting sunset.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathes, and he takes some small comfort knowing this will be the last thing she sees. 

She raises a hand to his face, and he breaks at her touch, tears falling from his eyes, his lips trembling as he fights against a sob.

“I hope you can find peace here,” she whispers.

He finds that very unlikely at the moment. 

She smiles at him, and then her features relax and her hand falls from his cheek.

“Vhenan?” He gives her lifeless body a shake, her eyes staring up at the pastel sky. “Vhenan!”

His grief is uncontrollable. He holds her to him, screaming in anguish as tears flow from his eyes. The grass around them alights in flames and rain falls from the sky as his magic erupts unchecked. He clings to her so tightly his hands shake. Pained gasps rack his chest as he struggles to catch his breath amongst his distress.

He should have died. Better to have died with her than endure this, better to have died before her and saved both her life and himself the trouble.

“Forgive me,” he cries into her shoulder, tears soaking the fabric. “Forgive me.”

But there is no one to forgive him, no one to console him. He’d killed the most precious thing to him, and now he’ll have to figure out if he can live with himself, if he can even find the strength to leave her.

The realization, as always, comes far too late.

He has made a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/162170732498/


	2. Solas Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, Solas

He comes to her at night while she’s sleeping. He should have stayed away, but his thoughts won’t leave him. And when they finally drive him to a frenzy, he goes to her side.

He knows he’s done too much for her to accept him now. All the hurt he’s caused her, all the blood on his hands… she would drive him from her and be right to do so.

But as he kneels beside the bed and gazes at her sleeping form, he knows this is where he needs to be. She has to know what he has come to tell her, even if all that comes of it is the loss of the hope in his chest. At least she will know the truth.

Still, he hesitates as he reaches out a hand to wake her. This could be his last moments with her, and he doesn’t want to lose them just yet. He takes in her peaceful face, her cheek pressed against the pillow, her hair disheveled. He commits her to memory. No matter what happens, he will always have this image to look back on.

He decides to wake her gently, caressing the side of her face and brushing back her hair. He takes in her deep breath, the fluttering of her eyelids, the sleepy gaze she gives him.

She jumps and pushes herself up on her elbows, blinking several times. “Solas?”

He smiles at her and can find no words.

She sits up fully, the bed sheet falling from her shoulders and revealing her white nightgown. She is an angelic figure against the dark of the night.

“Am I dreaming?” Her voice is hopeful and pained all at once.

He shakes his head. “No, you are not.”

She stares at him, and the corners of her eyes crinkle in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“I was wrong, vhenan. And I’ve come to… to ask if you would…” Is it even worth saying? He knows what her response will be - should be. To set up her rejection of him… and yet this is the reason he came, and she must hear it. “To ask if you would allow me to… come back… to you.”

Her uncertain stare is worse than the reaction he was expecting. She should scream at him, push him, hit him, something. But none of that has happened, and as she stares at him all he can do is wait and imagine the worse.

A smile stretches across her face, and she reaches for his hand. “Come to bed.”

He does not understand.

When he doesn’t move, she tugs on him. “Come to bed.”

He shakes his head. “I don’t…” He drops his gaze to the floor. “The last thing you should want is for me to join you.”

Her hand leaves his and lifts his chin. “That’s not how this works.”

Her face is so soft, so gentle. He cannot fathom why she should look at him with such love in her eyes, yet she does. And despite himself, the hope in his chest swells.

Her fingers leave his face to find his hand again. “Come to bed.”

He follows her this time, allowing her to pull him to her. Sliding under the covers until she lies against him, her head on his chest. She presses her ear over his heart. 

He hadn’t planned for this. He does not know what to do with her kindness nor understands it. Yet he does not know if the how or why of it matters. She is with him, and he could want for nothing more.

“Am I dreaming?” she asks again.

Her voice shakes with emotion, and it’s like someone plunging a blade into his chest. How could he have hurt her so much she could not believe he had returned to her?

“No, vhenan.” He takes her face in his hands, guiding her mouth to his. He wants her to feel his lips, his eagerness, his love. He wants her to know as he does - even if he doesn’t understand - that she is cherished and wanted.

She makes a soft noise against him, out of surprise or pained hope he isn’t sure. But he takes his time, letting her take the moment in, to realize it, to know it as real.

When she pulls back from him with tears in her eyes, he wraps his arms around her, pressing her body to his so she can feel the whole of him. He is present and solid. He is warm and genuine.

She lays her forehead against his, her tears falling onto his cheeks. “Solas?”

He lifts her face, brushing aside her tears. He wishes he could take away her pain so easily. But for the rest of her life he will try somehow to make it up to her. Whatever it takes, until she can look at him and know he has always been hers.

“I am here, vhenan. And I am not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/162611603958/


	3. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, Lavellan

She likes watching him sleep. His face is always so serene, his features deceptively lax. She’s tried many times to count the freckles on his face, but at some point he always twitches and she loses her place. Rarely does he roll over. Sometimes she swears he’s stayed in the same position all night.

She wonders where he travels in his dreams, what ancient secrets he explores as she gazes at him. She isn’t sure which would be a better a sight, to look in upon his dreams or to stay as she is watching the rise and fall of each breath he takes.

Sometimes she lets him sleep. It can be nice to have the morning to herself, curling up on the lounge with tea and a book. She never needs worry about waking him. He’s a heavy sleeper. Sometimes she thinks she could jump on the bed and he wouldn’t stir.

But other times, like now, she desires his company. She drops kisses onto his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, one after another until his eyes flutter and he looks up at her with a smile.

“Where did you go?” she asks.

His smile widens. But instead of answering, he takes her arm and pulls her down beside him. He presses a kiss into her neck.

“Nowhere important, vhenan.”

As he wraps his arms around her, his lips wandering her skin, she doesn’t mind there’s no story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/163074098788


	4. Compassion’s Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Lavellan

She pours over the notes and maps on the table. It’s a tired study. The others have gone to bed, and she knows she should do the same. But she’ll never be able to sleep. This is the last attempt, their last chance to confront Solas and convince him to change his mind. She doesn’t want to consider the alternative, but that occupies her thoughts as well.

They have their strategy for infiltrating the area, for disrupting Fen’Harel’s movement. There’s a plan for battle if it comes to it. And over and over she rehearses her words, what she would say if they come face to face. She worries he may be too far gone, that there are no words that would reach him.

It’s the fretting and worrying that keep her awake. They’ve gone over their strategy a hundred times, enough for the others to be content with it. And she knows there’s nothing left to be finalized. But sleep will not come to her, and she feels better pretending to plan than laying awake staring at the ceiling.

She jumps at the sound of the door opening and spins around. She didn’t expect anyone to be awake at this hour. She’s surprised to see it’s Cole. “You startled me.”

He drops his gaze to the floor, and at first she mistakes it for an apology. “He has something he wants me to give you. I already asked Maryden. She said it’s all right.”

She shakes her head. “What are you talking about?”

He looks up at her, his nervousness vanishing from his eyes. His back straightens, and he walks toward her with a stride she knows so well she gasps. His mouth crushes against hers, and she closes her eyes, taking in the familiar touch of his lips and fingertips. 

Not Cole, Solas. 

Solas’ lips seeking hers, Solas’ hands threading her hair. 

She pulls him to her as though she could save him by strength alone. Equal parts desire and desperation consume her as she presses her tongue into his mouth. His momentum pushes her into the table, pursuing her as he might salvation. She clings to him like he would meld into her where she could finally hold him and keep him safe.

They come up for air amongst their frantic grasping, breathing together as they rest their foreheads against each other’s. Tears stream down her face while Solas’ hands caress her hair over and over like he wants to commit it to memory. His breath is warm on her skin as he lays his head on her shoulder.

“Before the end,” he says. “I wanted you to know… ar lath ma, vhenan.”

She tightens her grip on his arms, trying to keep him with her because she knows what’s coming next, what always comes next. “Solas, don’t-”

His body relaxes, becoming Cole once again, and she releases her hold on him. He says nothing as he pulls away, knowing she doesn’t want him to. His footsteps carry away from her, and the door closes.

She doesn’t open her eyes, not for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/163108503158/


	5. His Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Solas

“I can’t do this,” she says as she turns away. “I’m not going to watch you destroy yourself.”

Even in the midst of the argument, he falls in love with her all over again.

That she holds on to those parts of him he showed her in the Inquisition like they need to be protected, loved, cherished…

He wishes the world was different, that time wasn’t so cruel. He wishes he could give those parts of himself to her. He wants so badly to go back and be the man she wants him to be. He’d give up a thousand lifetimes just to exist in that one.

But the world doesn’t work like that, and time marches on. And he is not the man she thinks he is.

He knows he should let her go. It would be kinder that way. He should tell her he doesn’t love her, let her move on with her life instead of leaving her wishing for what they might have had.

But he wishes for it too, with every fiber of his being. He would give anything…

… almost anything.

He knows it isn’t right, that it's selfish of him, that he holds on to her because she holds on to him.

And if he lets her go, if he loses her, he knows without a single shred of doubt there’d be nothing good left of him.

Losing her means losing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/162029762283/


	6. The Pain of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Solas

The dark magic crackles around him. For a time, he is a conduit – bright, hot, electrical energy surges through him, fueling him just as his own will fuels the storm.

Yet, even in this state, he still feels her presence. Each eluvian exists in his control and he senses it, like a whisper in the back of his head as she passes through. She uses the last mirror, the one outside her clan's camp, and he shuts it off.

It's like putting a cork in his magic.

He collapses to the floor, his will spent. The storm continues to swirl and crack around him, books and papers flying, but it dissipates gradually as his own grief overcomes him.

_Vhenan._

He _wants_ her here, in so many ways he can't begin to explain all the nuances of the word. He does not like this path he's set himself on. He despises it.

He despises himself.

She would bring him back from the brink. She would take him in and love him. And he wants so badly to let her he can't stand it.

He slams his fist against the wooden floor, tears rolling down his face. He is not a good person. Maybe he was once so long ago he can't remember. Maybe together, she could help shape him into a person he wouldn't mind waking up as in the morning.

He brings his hands to his face as he sobs. He has to let go of this pain. Dwelling on what he wishes to have serves no one and only distracts him from what he must do.

But right now, he welcomes the hurt. He does nothing to stem it or push it aside. He lets it roll over him like baptismal waters, as if anything involving her could be less pure. He wants to let himself have this blessing, just this one time.

Eventually, the tears will subside. He'll pick himself up and go back to his work. Then and only then will he push his thoughts of her aside. He will not think of her. He will not dream of her. He will not whisper her name. He will shut her out, and little by little, he will shut out everyone else. There will be nothing left to save him then, and he will finish his work without hesitation or regret.

But for now, the pain reminds him that he is not quite the monster he knows he will have to become.

And he is content to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I put together for Solas' pov as part of this fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10753782/
> 
> original post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/162132643298/


	7. He Feels It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Solas

She comes to him, her eyes and face set, hardened, holding back the pain. He forces a smile against the guilt that pangs him. He’s not certain how well he succeeds.

“Solas,” she says.

“ _Vhenan_.” The word comes out before he can pull it back. 

Her eyes widen. Her hardened mask cracks.

“My apologies,” he hurries. But the damage is done - to them both - and he can’t undo it. He shakes his head. “It will not happen again.”

She takes a breath. They start over.

She asks about some of the elven artifacts found at the Temple of Mythal. He answers to the best of his ability. But her gaze is inattentive, her thoughts wander.

He trails off mid sentence, and she doesn’t notice for at least a beat or two.

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Solas. I just… don’t know what to do with you anymore.” The last part comes out on a breath as though she meant it as a thought, not something voiced. 

Her eyes widen again. She opens her mouth to apologize.

“We could,” he interjects. “Just talk… like we used to.” Back before this became so incredibly complicated. Back before he let his selfish desires override common sense.

The corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile. “I’d like that.”

He spins her a tale, right off the top of his head. He doesn’t even listen to his own words, doesn’t know if he’s making any sense. He focuses on her face as the mask slips away and softens. Her smile widens.

But then some thought occurs to her. He notices the sift behind her eyes. Her smile falls. Moisture pools against her eyelids. She turns away.

His hands twitch with the need to comfort her, but he holds them back.

“I’m sorry.” 

The cracked sob that comes with her words breaks him in two. And he does reach for her this time.

But she never feels his touch. She takes a step away from him and keeps walking right out the door.

He doesn’t know how long he stands motionless staring at where she disappeared. 

He wishes he could tell her that he understands her pain because he feels it too.


	8. His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know, Lavellan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pisa - uncle  
> asa - sister

“ _Mamae_? Why does _Pisa_ Solas call you ‘ _vhenan_?’ _Papae_ calls you ‘ _vhenan!_ ’”

She smiles and sits her child on her knee. “The same word can have different meanings, _da’len_.”

Her son tilts his head. “Like what?”

“Well,” she says. “You know _da_ means ‘small.’”

His eyes alight. “I call _asa ‘da!’_ ”

She laughs. “That you do! But you’re not calling her “small” when you say it, are you?”

“No,” he agrees.

“So what are you saying?” she encourages.

He brings a finger to his mouth and chews on the nail. “I’m saying… she’s my little sister, and I love her.”

“Very good.” She kisses him on the forehead.

He looks up at her. “When _Papae_ calls you ‘ _vhenan_ ,’ he says he loves you.“

She nods.

He tilts his head. “What does it mean when _Pisa_ Solas says it?”

“It means, ‘my heart.’“

“Your heart?” he asks.

“His heart.”

He tilts his head again. “I don’t understand.”

“I know, _da’len_. Some words are hard to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my brain went, what if Lavellan moves on and has a family? And Solas accepts this but never stops calling her vhenan because she’s still his heart and that never changes?
> 
> original post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/164546211213/


	9. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Solas

When he sees her for the first time in two years, he can’t stop stop his lips ~~~~from ginning or his heart from alighting. He’s missed her more than his idle thoughts would care to admit.

She’s angry, and she has every right to be. She wants the truth, and he gives it to her. And at the end of it all she’s kneeling in front of him, telling him their love can make it through this. 

He does not deserve her. He’s known this for a long time. But it never stopped his heart from hoping, from wanting. Two years and it’s as though no time has passed. He convinced himself she’d move on, even though he knew his heart could not. He told himself she would find the strength to release them both, but instead she holds on. 

His heart rejoices even as he sorrows at having doomed them both. It’s his fault, not hers. He should have had the resolve not to fall in love with her in the first place.

She deserves so much better than this.

He kneels before her, his heart whispering promises he cannot keep. His lips steal a kiss he should have never considered. And when as he walks away from her, his heels drag as though they alone might hold the power keep him with her.

The eluvian closing behind him should be the final stroke. No more daydreams. No more wistful thoughts. But he’s walked away from her before… 

And bits of himself always find their way back.

He goes to her in dreams, not of his own will but by those pieces that will not let her go. He can feel it in his heart and his bones: He wants to run to her, to throw himself into her arms. Every time he catches sight of her, his body jerks as though to act on its own accord.

But there is an uphill battle he has sworn to fight.

So he turns from her, again, and takes on a form that will not betray him.

His nails become claws, and they dig themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/164562923933/


	10. Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, Lavellan

It hurts.

The pain runs right up her arm to her teeth, a nerve that alights sharp and hot.

It’s only when closing rifts… though her palm aches a little afterward and her jaw some too. And sometimes she’ll start aching when a rift nears. Sometimes when the weather takes a drastic change. Sometimes for no reason at all.

She says nothing because she wants it to be nothing. And no one notices.

Except Solas.

He watches her, she realizes, in a curious sort way. She’s uncertain what he’s looking for, but one day after battling a few demons, his palm slides into hers.

She jumps, mistaking the gesture for a sign of affection until she notices the ache easing… and then, it’s gone.

She pulls her hand from his, rubbing her thumb over her palm in disbelief. “Thank you,” she breathes.

He gives her a soft smile. “If it troubles you again, you need only ask.”

She never asks, but it doesn’t stop him from sliding his hand into hers from time to time.

And then Dorian makes an off hand comment one day, something she overhears about demons paining dreamers. And she sees it for the first time.

Solas’ brow furrowing as they near a rift. How he averts his eyes from the green glare. How when it’s all over, he squeezes the bridge of his nose or massages two fingers between his eyes like he’s trying to relieve some tension.

She spends a little extra time gathering herbs that day. And when they’re back at camp, she prepares a mixture and places a bag in his hand before they retire for the night.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“Herbs,” she tells him. “For headaches.”

He blinks and stares at her.

“You didn’t say anything,” she says.

“Neither did you,” he replies. “I… thank you.”

It’s only later that she finds out he despises tea. But when she brings it up, he laughs and tells her medicine is rarely pleasurable to take.

Every night at camp, it pleases her to see him with a small of cup of her herbal tea.

And sometimes when he slides his hand into hers, it pleases her to find his fingers linger a little longer than they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dorian has that dialogue in Jaws of Hakkon about demons paining Dreamers, and I was like, excuse me? What?
> 
> And then I got to thinking about the Quizy and the Anchor, and what if they both suffer from chronic pain?
> 
> tumblr post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/165491373198/


	11. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Lavellan

 He stands before her, head tilted back and arms stretched toward the sky. The air swirls around him, picking up the cloth in his armor. Green energy crackles around his hands, shooting into the atmosphere like lightning.

He will bring down the Veil, and chaos will take this world.

Her fingers tighten around her blade. She could end this right now. It would only take an instant.

As Inquisitor, she judged a thousand men. _Tens of thousands_ as she cut down Red Templars and Venatori. Sitting on her throne or in the field, she was no stranger to doing what must be done.

But he, she cannot adjudicate. When faced with him, her weapon turns to lead in her hands, her resolve shatters as though it were made of the thinnest glass.

There is nothing she can do… and yet there is everything.

She steps to his side and raises her hand to gasp his forearm.

The energy around him flickers, and he turns his wide-eyed gaze to her.

He cannot end the spell. He told her if interrupted he wouldn’t have enough power to start over.

And she is not letting go.

He closes his eyes, a single tear rolling down his face before he returns his attention to the stormy sky.

She closes her own eyes and focuses on passing her will to him.

If this world must end, she will not watch helplessly from the sidelines.

If this must be his mistake, she will make it hers as well.

If death or judgment is to come, it will come for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/165651891533/


	12. I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, Solas

She comes to him, her eyes and face set, hardened, holding back the pain. He forces a smile against the guilt that pangs him. He’s not certain how well he succeeds.

“Solas,” she says.

“ _Vhenan_.” The word comes out before he can pull it back. 

Her eyes widen. Her hardened mask cracks.

“My apologies,” he hurries. But the damage is done - to them both - and he can’t undo it. He shakes his head. “It will not happen again.”

She takes a breath. They start over.

She asks about some of the elven artifacts found at the Temple of Mythal. He answers to the best of his ability. But her gaze is inattentive, her thoughts wander.

He trails off mid sentence, and she doesn’t notice for at least a beat or two.

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Solas. I just… don’t know what to do with you anymore.” The last part comes out on a breath as though she meant it as a thought, not something voiced. 

Her eyes widen again. She opens her mouth to apologize.

“We could,” he interjects. “Just talk… like we used to.” Back before this became so incredibly complicated. Back before he let his selfish desires override common sense.

The corners of her mouth twitch into a small smile. “I’d like that.”

He spins her a tale, right off the top of his head. He doesn’t even listen to his own words, doesn’t know if he’s making any sense. He focuses on her face as the mask slips away and softens. Her smile widens.

But then some thought occurs to her. He notices the sift behind her eyes. Her smile falls. Moisture pools against her eyelids. She turns away.

His hands twitch with the need to comfort her, but he holds them back.

“I’m sorry.” 

The cracked sob that comes with her words breaks him in two. And he does reach for her this time.

But she never feels his touch. She takes a step away from him and keeps walking right out the door.

He doesn’t know how long he stands motionless staring at where she disappeared. 

He wishes he could tell her that he understands her pain because he feels it too.

 


	13. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas, feels

They find each other in the Fade. And he knows the only reason it happens is because she’s thinking of him while he’s thinking of her.

He turns from her, afraid that if he lingers, if he lets her in, if she breaks down his walls, he may throw everything away for her.

And he can’t. He simply can’t.

But try as he might, he cannot control his thoughts, cannot prevent the dreams in which they find each other.

And one dark day when he hates himself, when he’s tired and alone, when night falls and she finds him again… he hasn’t the strength to turn away. And that’s when it all starts, the endless stream of nights where he let’s her in.

And somewhere amongst the talking, the arguing, the screaming matches, they discover something more. They find a sanctuary, an escape from the waking world where nothing else matters but them, where they can finally be together as they always wished to be.

And he finds that instead of weakening his resolve, she makes him stronger. The darkest days he faces only with the resilience she lends him. And in return, the best pieces of himself he tucks away, keeps safe for her, for when night falls. Because of her, he does not lose himself.

He discovers he can love her and still do what he has to. The two are not as exclusive as he had thought.

Tonight is no clearer reminder of that fact.

When he sees her, he can’t help but notice the bags under her eyes. Her gate is slow, exhausted. And when she looks up at him, she can’t even force a smile.

Her hair has grown long over the months, not by choice, but from lack of will to put in the effort to cut it. She hasn’t eaten or slept well lately. She’s thinner. Stress lines her face.

And he knows, if her appearance is troubling, he must look a hundred times worse.

Still, they come together with grasping arms and desperate kisses. They risk more than they ever have before. Because tonight may be their last night. Because tomorrow they will find each other in the waking world, and there is no telling how it will end.

The fact of the matter, though they refuse to discuss it, is there’s little chance both of them will make it through the day alive.

She will be all right, he is certain. After all, she is the mortal who carried his Mark. If tearing down the Veil burns the world in raw chaos, she will survive. She is too strong not to.

His chances of survival, however, are far smaller than hers. Death will come for him, one way or another, though he has not told her why.

They discard their clothing, and even though he’s preoccupied in shifting the Fade around them to keep the demons at bay, the act is no less meaningful. His name on her lips is a like a talisman, another piece of him tucked safely away.

Afterward, they lay together, not speaking, until wet tears fall on his skin.          

“I can’t lose you,” she says.

“Impossible,” he tells her, pulling her close. “Were I but a wisp in the Void, nothing would keep me from you.”

She clings to him and presses her lips against his ear. “I am going to save you.”

“You already have, _vhenan_. Every night.” He cups her face and kisses her. “Every night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr post: https://liaragaming.tumblr.com/post/167670813223/


End file.
